


The Seduction  of a Dragon

by TrompeteTrompeta_09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrompeteTrompeta_09/pseuds/TrompeteTrompeta_09
Summary: A One-Shot about Daemon and Rhaenyra, but this time the princess is the seductress.
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Comments: 33
Kudos: 80





	The Seduction  of a Dragon

The Princess of Dragonstone felt nervous like never before. Tonight was the night. The night when she would meet her uncle in secret.

Since she was a child, she had been smitten with her uncle Daemon, though over the years such feelings had begun to change, to become more… intense.

It was the hour of the wolf when she stepped out of her chambers and she walked quietly through Maegor’s and to her uncle’s room, afraid that she might draw attention to herself.

The princess had been planning this night for a while now. Countless times she had imagined how Daemon would claim her maidenhood. How he would disrobe her, kiss her, promise his love to her before making her his.

In her mind it was also perfect, and so she had to be perfect as well. Rhaenyra had bathed before leaving her chambers, in sweet oils and perfumed soaps. Her ladies had brushed her hair until it shone like beaten silver, and around her head, she even wore the jade tiara he had gifted her some moons before.

It was her most precious possession and in Rhaenyra’s mind it only made sense for her to wear his gift for her on a night where she meant to gift him with something she could only give once.

Her steps halted as soon as she reached the doors to his chambers and she stood there for a moment. The sight of it suddenly intimidated her.

She hesitantly raised her hand in an attempt to knock at his door, but before she could, the doors were suddenly opened, and she came face to face with a very surprised Daemon.

“Rhaenyra?” she heard him ask, “I wasn’t expecting you, my niece.”

He looked to be in utter disbelief, yet the princess barely heard any of his words, too fixated her gaze was on his scantily clad chest. In fact, like her, Daemon wore very little and only a robe kept his body hidden from her eyes.

She blushed a deep shade of red and said: “I hope you’re not disappointed that it is only me, uncle.”

At that moment he seemed to finally notice that she was only wearing a robe of a light red colour. It clung to the feminine curves of her body, and he watched them greedily as a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

“To tell you the truth, I am so glad it’s you, Rhaenyra.”

He stepped aside, making an inviting gesture for her to enter.

Her heart was beating almost painfully inside her chest and her breath was short and nervous.

The moment he closed the door, Daemon leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

“I couldn’t possibly imagine a better company for the night.”

Shivers ran down her spine and she involuntarily recalled the last time she had visited her uncle’s chambers. She had been just a girl, shy of her eight nameday at the time, and as close to him as she could be. Yet, it had all changed once her father sent Daemon into exile.

Since then, she had dreamed of the day when she would be reunited with him. Reality though, had proven to be so much better than her fantasies. And now here she was, alone with him.

She felt his body pressing against her back and leading her into his bedchamber.

Rhaenyra’s gaze roamed around the room, taking in her surroundings, until she spotted the big canopy bed.

“Wine?”

She turned around startled.

“Pardon me?”

“I asked if you would like a goblet of wine?” Daemon asked, amused.

Amused by my reaction she thought.

It was inevitable, he still saw her as a shy little girl, just like she had been as a child.

But not for long. The princess vowed.

Building as much courage as she could, Rhaenyra turned to him, staring straight at Daemon’s eyes.

“I didn’t come here for wine.” She boldly answered as she unfastened her robe.

She watched him as the only garment she wore slid off her body effortlessly and fell to the floors revealing her naked body.

Daemon’s jaw dropped. He was so shocked in fact, he didn’t even notice how his own goblet slipped out of his grasp and found its way to the expensive myrish rug, staining it with dark red wine.

Rhaenyra stepped closer to him and laid her hands on his strong chest. With the tips of her fingers, light as a feather, she traced over a scar he had acquired during a battle. Her uncle had told her about it yet she had never seen the mark… until now it was.

Her hand then moved lower until her fingers found the soft fabric of his black robe.

The princess unfastened it and Daemon allowed her to remove the robe from him, all the time gazing at her lustfully and smirking.

“I have had enough of only playing around,” she said, “Of your constant teasing. I want you to finally make a woman of me and claim my maidenhead.”

She could feel herself blushing, but it was too late to back away now.

Daemon didn’t answer. He simply went down to his knees, kneeling before her.

Rhaenyra’s eyes followed his movements and a sudden nervousness threatened to take over her. She felt how his lips laid feather-light kisses on her stomach and then lower, moving to her inner thigh.

His soft silver hair was tickling her as his face moved as close as it could to her sex. It was as if he was trying to feel her scent and she felt her cheeks burning hotter still.

“Hum…” the pleased sigh that escaped his lips did nothing to appease her nervousness.

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking down at him.

Daemon’s eyes opened and they were suddenly on her, piercing through her like a sword.

“I thought, princess, that you had come here to give me your maidenhead.” He said, “And if indeed it is the case, by now we know one another well enough for you to know better than to simply expect me to lay you down and enter you like another man might.”

She averted her gaze.

“I…”

But he did not allow her to speak.

“I meant to give you a night like you will never forget for as long as you live, Rhaenyra. I mean to give you the best night of your life and one that will haunt your dreams and make you lay awake at night until I make you mine again.”

Her lips opened but no words came out.

Before she could protest, Daemon made her part her legs and with his fingers he played with the soft curls of her sex before he moved them between her lower lips opening her.

Rhaenyra threw her head back and closed her eyes as she felt his mouth pressed against her as he tasted her.

Daemon searched for her most sensitive spot and flickered his tongue while his finger teased her opening. All that she could do was to moan and plead as he continued to pleasure her, her hands gripping his shoulders so she could best support herself.

“Oh, Daemon…”

“Wait!”

He suddenly stopped and Rhaenyra looked down at him. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she could barely form a coherent thought at the moment.

Daemon stood and she looked at him, yet before she could wonder what had happened, he scooped her into his arms.

“The bed is better I think, my niece.”

She could only nod as he took her to his bed and laid her down, joining her as his head returned to its former place between her legs. His mouth continued with its movements and Rhaenyra barely had any breath left to her.

She was certain she had never been this aroused and when her pleasure finally came, she had to cover her mouth else the entire Red Keep would hear her.

“Why would you deny me the sweet sound of your moans, my niece?” Daemon asked as he kissed his way to her lips, letting her taste her own arousal on his mouth.

It was beyond exciting, all of it was, and Rhaenyra could barely wait for the rest!

He kissed her hands next before leading them to his manhood. She stroked him a few times but there was no need for it, Daemon was harder than ever, she knew she wanted it as much as she did.

Taking his place above her, he settled between her legs.

“Are you still certain?” he asked one last time. “As nearly impossible as it would be for me to stop now, for you my niece, I would do even the impossible.”

She could only smile at his words, refusing his offer.

“You. Me. Us. From this day until the end of my days.” She pledged, “Make me yours, Daemon.”

His lips descended on her as he aligned his hard length with her opening. He guided himself to her and in one swift thrust, he broke through her maidenhead and buried himself in her.

Rhaenyra gasped but this time it was in pain rather than in pleasure. Her nails ran down his back and she kept her eyes shut. She felt so stretched, so full… throughout it though, Daemon was kind and gave her time to adjust.

She found that after a while, it wasn’t as painful anymore and with her reassurance, he began moving in and out of her. It was slowly at first, but he built a steady pace and Rhaenyra began to rock her own hips as well, meeting his thrusts, until she was crying, almost begging for more.

“Anything for you, my niece.”

He moved her leg higher, wrapping it around his waist so he could move deeper into her.

The princess could barely control the sounds that came out of her mouth, yet they only appeared to feed Daemon’s own lust. His movements became wilder and more desperate. His kisses almost violent and before long, he was calling her name and emptying his seed as he had his release.

Rhaenyra held unto him as tightly as she could, closing her eyes and calling for him as well.

As they both came down from their respective pleasures, they gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly and kissed again.

They lay there afterwards, and Rhaenyra thought she had never felt as happy.

She was Daemon’s now, and there was no turning back. Yet, it did not frighten her. Dragons didn’t fear after all, and wasn’t she a dragon?

“I have a gift for you.”

His words were so unexpected that she took a moment to react.

“A gift?”

Daemon moved out from the bed and Rhaenyra sat up. She used the covers to hide herself. It was silly she knew, there was naught that Daemon had yet to see, still she felt surprisingly shy, even after everything.

He returned to bed not long after and sat next to her.

On his hands he held a golden necklace decorated with a three-headed dragon. It was a heavy piece though simpler than anything Rhaenyra owned.

“It was my mother’s.” Daemon said, “She gave it to me when I was little and now, I am giving it to you.”

Again, she was rendered speechless and all she could do was to pull her hair to the side and allow him to place the gold necklace around her neck and fasten it.

Her hands moved to it and she admired it.

“It’s… beautiful… breath-taking.”

“Not as much as you.” Daemon said.

He took her hands away from the necklace and to his lips, kissing them reverently.

“It’s funny how you are always one step ahead of me.” Rhaenyra said, “I meant to be the one gifting you tonight, yet I found myself with yet another one of your presents.”

Daemon laughed. How good it was to hear his laugh.

“We make a good team, my niece, you and I. But if you still want to gift me further, I have a suggestion.”

She smiled as he whispered in her ear. As he looked at her expectantly, Rhaenyra nodded her head.

“Yes.”


End file.
